


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by Therealeddiekaspbrak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Army, Beta Christophe Giacometti, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Break Up, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Floof, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ji Guang- Hong is an alpha, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is a soldier, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri and Phichit are big vocaloid fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealeddiekaspbrak/pseuds/Therealeddiekaspbrak
Summary: 3 years before fully-expected world war 3 and Victor runs into Hatsune Coffee where his life switches forever





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sort about the tags and YES I thought it would be interesting to see Chris as a beta instead of and alpha or omega bc of his huge sex appeal so it's kinda like a Doing it to show how amazing betas can be aswell

Yuuri  
\-- - - - - -- 

 

Humming as he went along, Yuuri wiped the cup ring stained coffee tables in Hatsune Coffee, his own coffee shop. It had made him so proud and so happy knowing that he had spent his earnings wisely as nothing in his life had come as easily. The only problem that he had in life was that he was 23 and in a relationship with someone who didn't feel the same as he did. Rin, his boyfriend, despised the fact that he worked in a coffee shop, probably because Rin worked in a very posh business as Assistant Sales Department manager, on a budget of 22580000¥ per year. And that was minimum pay. Yuuri, however, worked and got very little money back, not making nearly as much as Rin but still managing to keep himself fed and his shop open. The other problem was because Rin didn't like anime. He didn't like jpop. He didn't like anything that Yuuri liked though they both came from the same place, Hatetsu, and they grew up together. So for Rin to know that his boyfriend who was already at a financial disadvantaged also had a coffee shop dedicated to all things weebs, it was named after a bloody vocaloid character after all... Rin was definitely not feel the same as Yuuri. 

Yuuri picked up the cloth and went behind the counter. A familiar picture of Megurine Luka greeted him as he wiped the dusty counter, the dust containing chocolate powder and a sugar alternative, similar to flax wheat. He ducked under the counter to change the song, Canterella began to burst out, nothing like a nice bit of Kaito in the morning, when the bell of his shop rung. He stood up to immediately he greeted by a silver mop and the most dazzling sapphire eyes he had ever seen. He could almost feel his omega pheromones making his acquaintance. That was another thing, Yuuri was a raging unmarked omega virgins. Sure he had had a few nights where he had got into bed with Rin wearing hardly anything but nothing happened, he was waaay too awkward for that.

Then the handsome stranger spoke, with a smooth crystal accent which made Yuuri's toes curl in pleasure.

"Two cups of your best mocha please. Oh and a cupcake to go with it"

He stuttered as he replied with a "O- of c-c-course that will b-be 5 yen p-please I-I-um- what name doIputdown?", trying to hide his obvious blush behind the quite small box which was labelled Cupcakes, crouching like a crab.

The stranger smiled, most likely dazed and confused as he handed over the 5 yen and, with a wink, replied "Can you put Victor Nikiforov please?" He turned to sit down in a booth when he swivelled and came face to face again with Yuuri. "Also I love the decor of this shop! A japanese thing, arggghhh what was it, beginning with Vo... Voc...."

"Vocaloid" Yuuri blurted, a red dust of blush rushing over his cheeks as he quickly covered his mouth with a squeak.

"Ah yes, Vocaloid. Well, I'll take my seat over.... Here" The silver alpha scanned the shop to see almost nobody in there.

Then the door burst open with a very over the top man in rainbow leggings and an equal rights tshirt sweeping in yelling "Victoooorrrrrrrrr! My sexy Russiannnnn!" at the top of his lungs before prancing over and hugging the silver beauty very tightly.

This was gonna be a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Rin is a dickhead and I somehow don't think that they'll stay together for long
> 
>  
> 
> Also 22580000¥ is equivalent to £163,480.51


End file.
